Bitter Release
by Red-Sushi
Summary: During an annoying job, Shizuo notices that flea, Izaya, and when chasing him is faced with a strange reaction...


**Edit: As loads of people kept pointing out my flaw in spelling Shizuo's name wrong (Please say I spelt it right then) I've gone all the way through it and corrected it! I think :D So, yeah... And just to point out, I watch the dubbed... Not subbed so I didn't really know how Shizuo's name was spelt :3 **

**Hellooo! Right, all those that had looked at my profile know that I was supposed to write out another one-shot called 'Swimming In Shallow Waters' for Ao No Exorcist or I should be continuing my SasoDei story 'Eternal Art', but... I really love Durarara! I'm only up to episode 10 so sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm kinda bad with keeping them in their personalities! But anyway... Let's rock it like it's hot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter Release<strong>

Shizuo's hand clenched as he took a drag of his cigarette, eyes closing as the smoke eased it's way into his mouth and throat, warming them up, as he breathed the smoke out into small circles, he sighed. _When will this guy just shut up?_ He questioned himself, his eyes narrowing on the man beside him talking to Tom, telling him his usual story of 'I can't pay you back, man... The bank screwed up my payments'. The amount of times Shizuo had to deal with his should've made him remember to not mess with them and to get his payments straight. A growl escaped Shizuo's lips and Tom sighed, looking back at Shizuo, the signal for him to do what he must. Shizuo stepped forward, pulling off his sunglasses slowly and pushing them into his inside waistcoat pocket as he mutters, "When will you just shut up and pay? The amount of times, you've used that excuse is annoying. We've given you enough time. Now it's time for you to pay..." Shizuo muttered coldly, snapping his cigarette in half and throwing it on the floor.

"How?" The man questioned, cowering back in fear as Shizuo towered over him, stamping his foot on his cigarette and smudging into the Earth... Like he would do to this man. _He's just a crumb on this Earth, waiting to be smeared. _

"With your life." Shizuo smirked, anger suddenly burst through his veins as he turned and grabbed a traffic sign, his hands imprinting onto the pole as instantly he smacked the man square in the chest, the impact of the hit flew him away to an opposite building. Tom sighed and patted Shizuo's shoulder as he began to walk towards him, to finish the job. Shizuo growled, he stopped walking, Tom taking over his pace and standing above the battered man. Shizuo pulled his sunglasses back out and placed them on the bridge of his nose, when... He noticed him. Walking down the street beside the man and Tom was Izaya Orihara. The anger grew, became flames as his hands bent the traffic signs pole intot the shape of a boomerang and threw it at him. "IZAYA!" He exclaimed in fury. A low predatory growl escaped his lips as he threw it, hitting Izaya on the head, falling to the ground. Shizuo ran forward. _Why is that flea here! How many times have I warned him! _Shizuo was a few metres away when Izaya stood back up, he mockingly at Shizuo, a grin plastered across his face.

"Hey Shizu-chan!" He exclaimed, the anger in Shizuo tripled at his idiotic nickname. Shizuo pounced towards Izaya, aiming to hit him when Izaya swiftly moved out of the way, Shizuo taking a risk and landed on his hands, flipping over to his feet once more as he darted back towards Izaya. A giggle escaped Izaya's lips as he ran into an alleyway by them. Shizuo's eyes narrowed, hands clenching once more as he chased after Izaya. The alleyway was incredibly dark, Shizuo could barely see anything with his glasses on, as he ran through, he pulled them off and slid them back into his pocket. Suddenly two arms grabbed Shizuo's shoulders and pushed him against the stone hard cold wall, eyes narrowing, Shizuo stared into auburn eyes. _That flea._ His brain muttered harshly. He grabbed one of Izaya's arms painfully, removing it until Izaya pushed his body onto Shizuo's. Izaya's head sat on Shizuo's shoulder, his lips ghostly touching Shizuo's skin, his breath causing the hairs on the back of Shizuo's neck to stand. Shizuo froze as Izaya's hands lazily trailed up and down his chest, untucking his shirt while his lips suddenly attacked Shizuo's neck, nipping and sucking at it. His tongue slid it's way up to Shizuo's jaw where he kissed it ever so softly across to his ear, biting his ear lobe teasingly as he whispered, "Shizu-chan...". Shizuo's painful grip on Izaya loosened. _What am I doing? What is he doing..._ Shizuo questioned, he raised an eyebrow at Izaya and looked down at him. Izaya flashed a smirk, eyes filled with lust as immediately Izaya crashed his lips onto Shizuo. Gasping at the sudden kiss, Shizuo opened his mouht, Izaya taking the advantage and darting his tongue into Shizuo's delectable cavern. Izaya's eyes slid shut as he pushed himself closer to Shizuo, arms wrapping around his neck, pushing them closer. Shizuo, confused, stared down at what was happening, his tongue unresponsive. But, his body acted on it's own and he slowly closed his eyes, kissing Izaya back. Shizuo's hot tongue darted into Izaya's wet mouth, gliding over his teeth, exploring each tender part of the man while battling the tongue in his way. A smirk played across Shizuo's face as he won in dominance, Izaya seemed to smile as well, Shizuo's hands hesitantly wrapped around Izaya's waist, pulling him closer. They were so close now, their teeth were clashing with one another, a small strip of saliva trailed down Izaya's chin, dripping onto their hot clothed bodies.

Reluctantly, Izaya parted from Shizuo, both breathless. Izaya's hands snaked it's way down to Shizuo's pants, he could begin to feel his semi-erection. Izaya smiled as Shizuo's face grew a light pink, Shizuo shook his head, his brain and control slowly returning back to him. "Iza..." He whispered, coughing shortly afterwards. "Flea, what're you doing?" Shizuo's cold demeanour returned, Izaya looked up at him, his auburn eyes grew slightly wide. Shizuo's breath hitched. Izaya's hand palmed the growing erection, a low groan escaped Shizuo's lips as he looked up to the sky, it was darkening. Izaya licked his lips greedily at the revealing skin of the ex-bartender. Instantly, Izaya's mouth attacked the revealing skin, biting on it. A strained moan filled the air around them as Izaya's bite was too hard and blood had began to flow, Izaya's tongue lapped at it, feeding his ever growing hunger for the ex-bartender. Izaya's other hand removed Shizuo's belt within a flash and Izaya trailed kisses down Shizuo's neck, kneeling before him as Shizuo looked down at him, questioningly. Izaya leant forward, nuzzling the now fully grown erection before him. A hiss came from Shizuo as he felt his erection ache painfully, aching for that _flea_, aching for Izaya. Izaya's warm breath closed around the clothed erection, breathing on it. Slowly, Izaya's head crept up and popped the trouser button, his teeth gripped the zip and pain-achingly pulled it down. Izaya flashed his smirk back up at Shizuo, before pulling his trousers down to his knees. Izaya's attention returned to the erections before him. Shizuo gulped, his body flinching at the cold air around them. Returning back to Shizuo's boxers, he smiled at the stain of precum. _So many possibilities and opportunities to do at the moment, which one would have the most effect? Maybe run now? No, I wouldn't be able to see his reaction and ruin the fun... Continue on? That would be fun... _Izaya muttered in his head, he looked up at Shizuo, he could see how much he needed this _now._ He couldn't read it on his face, his face was blank but his eyes, Izaya could always read Shizuo's eyes. They told him whether to reveal himself or stay hidden.

Nodding, mostly to himself, Izaya pulled down Shizuo's boxers as well, Shizuo gasped as the cold air covered his erection. But his breath left him when he felt that wet cavern cover it. Arching his back slightly, Shizuo struggled to regain his composture. Izaya smiled, taking in his whole length, his tongue swirling around it as he began to bob up and down. His pace began slow, his tongue grazing very lightly on the bottom as his head moved back to the head, sucking and kissing on it, his tongue kept gliding over the slit. Shizuo's body tensed, Izaya's hand moved up, underneath his erection and began to cradle his balls, rolling them around in his fingers, playing with them teasingly as Izaya trailed kisses up and down the penis, before taking him in once more, his pace quickening as he hummed lightly. Shizuo's moans deepened and drew quicker and louder. His breath became heavy as he felt his climax coming soon. The warmth coiled itself up in the bottom of his stomach, building up as he looked down at the raven haired boy, his eyes half lidded, staring up at him, lust covering them. Izaya smiled and chuckled, sending shock waves through Shizuo's body, he brought up his other hand and ran it up and down his shaft, while his tongue glided up and down, both in opposite directions to one another. Finally, Izaya's mouth covered Shizuo's erection, his breath quickening around the pumping hot erection, he could feel it move in his mouth, twitch. "Iza-Izaya..." Shizuo whispered huskily, Izaya's eyes widened at the deepness of his voice, lust intertwining in it. The warmth in Shizuo's stomach burnt. "Izaya, I'm... Gonna... I'm-" Shizuo began before a deep, whole-hearty moan left his hot lips as the coil in his abdominals suddenly uncoiled quickly, his balls twitching in Izaya's hands, Izaya smiled, keeping his mouth wrapped around Shizuo's shaft. "IZAYA!" His white seed exploded in his mouth, swallowing all of it greedily. Hastily, Izaya cleaned Shizuo up and stood before him, pulling up his trousers and boxers. Shizuo breath had quickened and he slowly began to relax, sighing as he pulled out his glasses and pulled them on along with a cigarette and lighting it. Izaya's hand extended out and grabbed the cigarette, throwing it to the ground as he attached his lips to Shizuo's instead.

After a few minutes, Izaya pulled away, smiling softly and pushing a strand of Shizuo's hair back. A blush covered both their cheeks. "Stop smoking."

"No." Shizuo replied instantly, pulling out another cigarette, Izaya grabbed it and threw it to the ground with the other. "Stop that."

"No." Izaya replied, chuckling afterwards. "I could taste the difference."

"What do you mean?" Shizuo questioned, sighing.

"Your semen... Tasted bitter." Izaya muttered, a smile swept across Shizuo's face as he shook his head. "If you want this... This..." Izaya paused, unsure of what to call their... Thing? Was it a relationship? A Friendship? Were they just enemies with benefits? Izaya shook his head and Shizuo leaned forward, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"Relationship?" Shizuo whispered, returning back to his spot against the wall. A smile crossed Izaya's face.

"If you want this... Relationship, to work stop the smoking." Izaya said, mockingly in a serious tone. Shizuo's eyes darkened but he sighed and rolled his eyes as Izaya pulled Shizuo down for a kiss before going to run off. Shizuo instantly grabbed his hand, Izaya looked at him questioningly.

"Izaya... Want to go on a date tomorrow?" Shizuo asked, shyly. Izaya's eyes widened and sparkled in happiness but a smirk crossed his face, he pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"Catch me and you'll know." Izaya joked before running off, instantly a smirk crossed Shizuo's face as he ran after him, using his strength to his advantage.

"IZAYA!" He screamed in anger, which hid his ever growing excitement and happiness... Even his growing love for that very special, little flea called Izaya Orihara.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and please review! This isn't my best but it's the best I cna do at the moment... I'm just too, ahhhh! Haha, anyway please review :D No flames please :) They burn :D x<strong>


End file.
